redditserpfandomcom-20200213-history
Norost Gwallgofrwydd
Appearance Norost is rather skinny looking human with pale black eyes with the very center of the iris being red. He is an average height for a young man evening out six feet exactly. He has black hair in which the very tips of his hair always turn red. Even he doesn't know why this phenomenon happens. Because of his hair color he has taken a liking to the colors red and black. His clothes tend to be a mix of those two colors. See backstory for the third eye. His weapon partner Styx is a young girl with short red hair. She generally covers herself by wearing a mask and cloak. She is very skinny and on the shorter side. She is around five foot, nine inches tall. In her weapon form she takes the shape of a black and red twin blade. Her hilt is a dark obsidian color, as are the blades on each end. However, the sharp part of each blade is red, matching Norost's hair exactly. Personality and History Norost is a kishin egg, a kishin egg very close to becoming a kishin. He has been eating pure human souls for around a year now. He keeps this hid very well around others, as he does not want the DWMA to find out his secret. Styx is the only other person aware of what he is doing, and for some reason feels this fierce loyalty to him to help him protect his secret. They treat each other well enough, but their relationship began simply because they found they could only resonate with each other. It has been observed a few times that Styx may have feelings for Norost, but it is unknown whether or not the feeling is mutual. Norost first ate a human soul after being almost killed by some werewolf monster. The werewolf for some unknown reason spared Styx and him, saying that they were too weak even to be worth killing. It was at this point that Norost reached his limit, and gave in to madness. Unlike most Kishin eggs, he can suppress his madness wavelength. Unless he lets it out it is almost impossible to tell that his soul gives off madness, although it most certainly does. He also found that he has begun growing a third eye on his forehead, very reminiscent of the Kishin who lived before him. Although it serves no purpose so far, he finds it harder and harder to keep it completely closed and hidden from the world. He is frightened that once he can no longer keep it closed, he will also no longer be able to suppress his madness wavelength along with it. Norost's personality depends on who he is with, and the situation he is in. Before giving into madness he found himself determined and focused in a fight. He cared deeply about the people around him and cared about how people looked at him. After giving into madness he finds himself changing his tone of voice and personality drastically depending on what is happening around him. Most of the time he is fun and playful, dancing around while fighting and dodging attacks in very unorthodox ways. He laughs at things that aren't funny, and then takes jokes quite literally, and in the next moment that is flipped, and he laughs and every terrible joke, but takes the smallest fight to the death. Norost's main philosophy in life despite all the madness he has filled himself with always comes down to survival of the fittest. If you're meant to die, you will die. If you're meant to live, you will live. Perhaps this is why he found it necessary to begin eating human souls, so he could fulfill his own ideology. Styx is a quiet girl who seems beyond loyal to Norost. Perhaps this is because he is the only meister she could find to wield her. From being around Norost for so long, she began to also take up his ideology, strong survive, the weak die. From being around Norost and resonating with is soul so much, she has begun to go mad herself as well. Although not eating any human souls herself, she is the only weapon known in existence to be able to resonate with a madess wavelength perfectly. Stats and abilities (Kishin egg/Meister and Weapon) Norost gives off a madness wavelength if he so desires to. Which means he can drive the weak minded around him into temporary insanity. He is slowly loosing the ability to hide this wavelength however, peculiar meisters with a strong ability to sense souls may recognize what he truly is on the verge of becoming. Besides having a strong madness wavelength for a not fully fledged kishin, he has the ability to resonate with Styx and only Styx. Styx is a twin blade that takes great finesse to wield. Unlike a normal twin blade, she has the ability to grow and shrink her blades out either end. So if Norost is swinging one of the blades at an opponent, she will shrink the blade not being swung so the one that is being swung extends in order to hit the target. She cannot extend more the one sword length in a direction. And if one blade grows, the other shrinks. When Norost and Styx originally began to resonate nothing significant happened. After they were exposed to madness they found out that Norost's madness wavelengths magnified dramatically, making it very hard for his opponents to fight properly. They also discovered that Styx's swings also gave off beams of focused madness. They were black in the center, with the outside being red. These blasts are simply raw powers thrown at their enemies. When fighting true battles Norost finds it very hard to hide his madness, as he has almost learned to depend on it to fight. Recently his third eye has also been opening up against his will while fighting. Losing makes him angry above else, because of this he will do almost anything to acquire more power. Even if it means sacrificing what few friends he has. Vitality-7 Physical-7 Soul Projection-8 Soul Wavelength-9 Speed-7 Weapon Skill-7